


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #7 Formal

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [8]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dancing, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka thinks she should be horrible at dancing, but she keeps dreaming that she's not.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #7 Formal

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #7 Formal  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Death the Kid, Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 676  


\-------------------------------------  


Maka doesn’t know how to dance, or at least she shouldn’t. But she dreams of dancing. Of taking lessons with a boy with no face.

She never dances as well with Soul as she does in her dreams.

Her mood has been bad lately since the pillow incident so Papa takes her to a formal party Shinigami-sama throws for the Death Scythes.

Soul is also invited, but he declined months ago.

Maka’s okay with that though. It’s kind of fun being Papa’s plus one. And Papa promises that Maka has to approve everyone he dances with.

Watching Papa dance with Nygus-san was so fun! Especially when Sid-sensei got mad and dragged Papa away for a “chat.”

Maka can almost forget why Papa brought her in the first place. Only almost, because she keeps remembering dance lessons and an unwavering happiness.

If only she could figure out if the dreams are a memory or just dreams.

“8 pennies for your thoughts?”

“Hm?” Maka blinks and notices Death the Kid in front of her.

“Oh! Kid-kun! I didn’t notice you there!”

“I assumed as much. Would you mind sharing what you were thinking about with me?”

Maka giggles at his formal speech. “Oh, nothing so serious! I was just thinking about how I’m a much better dancer in my dreams than I am when I’m awake.”

Kid gives her a half smile. “Well, not to sound cliché, but perhaps you merely need a better dance partner.”

“I don’t think I could ever dance like you do with Liz and Patty!” She looks around the room. “Where _are_ Liz and Patty, anyway?”

“Neither of them are Death Scythes, so I chose not to bring them. It saves me the suffering of ensuring their outfits are perfect and precise.” Kid snootily replies.

Maka tries not to laugh.

Kid coughs into his hand. “So may I have this dance?”

Maka holds out her hand. “Sure!”

He twirls her and almost immediately she steps on his foot.

“Sorry!”

“Do not worry about it.” He smiles softly at her and she blushes.

They dance slower than the actual tempo of the music at first, but gradually work their way into matching the other pairs around them.

When Maka notices how well they’re dancing, she stumbles a bit.

“Don’t feel self-conscious, focus on me.”

The words sound achingly familiar to her.

Kid continues, “Have I mentioned how lovely you look this evening?”

“No, but thank you.” Maka smiles nervously. “What are Liz and Patty up to?”

“Oh, their usual mischief. I have taken your advice into consideration and they are both taking advantage of my kindness while it lasts.”

“Haha, it must be hard having two partners instead of just one.”

Kid laughs wryly. “Sometimes. But if there weren’t two I would never be able to be a meister. But did you know this morning…”

Maka can’t help but think of her dreams.

“Maka?”

This all feels so familiar. And she’s a much better dancer at this formal event than she’s ever been in Soul’s soul room.

“Maka?”

And she feels like Kid should only have one weapon. That two shouldn’t be necessary for some reason.

“Maka!”

Startled Maka lets go of Kid and stops moving. “Kid-kun? What is it?”

“Maka, you completely ignored me for quite some time. Are you alright?”

“Kid-kun?” Maka asks instead of answering his question. “Did we ever take dance lessons together?”

He freezes. His eyes are wide and he grabs her shoulders to look directly at her. “Why would you ask that?”

“This all feels very familiar. But we were smaller. Never mind. That’s impossible. We didn’t meet until you started at Shibusen a few years ago.”

Kid looks very disappointed. Maka knows that she answered his question wrong.

“Kid-kun? _Did_ we meet before you started at Shibusen?” she finally asks him.

Her head is hurting from trying to remember. Before he can reply, Spirit swoops in with his Papa-radar and takes her home.

That night Maka shreds another pillow in her sleep and swears off formal events.


End file.
